


Weakness

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: However in terms of this particular "assault" she felt nothing even relatively close to pleasure and actually wondered if-"Are you trying to tickle me?"





	Weakness

"You're doing it again, Chérie"

"Am not"

Amelie's eyes remained focused on the book in her lap. Though she had long since lost her place in the story.

"Are too"

"Am not"

Moments ago, Amelie had finally accepted her fate to never figuring out the final piece to the mystery of the novel she had been glued to for the past week. 

Instead had found herself pulled away from the murderous trials of the widow in her book in favor of watching with growing amusement as Lena repeatedly crashed and burned in the handheld game resting in her lap.

The light jolts of movement along with the digital character on screen's were cute, but had become outright laughable when Lena began to add in her own grumbles of profanity. 

It was an adorable sweet domestic feeling she thought she'd never tire of.

Then 15 minutes passed and she decided divorce would have to suffice in repayment for the throbbing nerve in her temple.

Amelie didn't bother hiding her huff of annoyance as she moved her legs enough to jostle Lena's head.

Effectively earning a small whine of irritation.

"Are too"

Lena darted her eyes away from her screen long enough to tilt her head back and stick her tongue out before becoming enraptured in her game once more. She had been comfortably perched against Amelie's thigh for the past hour, and effortlessly resettled herself back against her makeshift pillow with a giggle. 

"Am not"

"You are insufferably childish."

"And you are incredibly comfy. These are all common facts"

A smile threatened to break whatever resolve Amelie had, but like with most nights she decided to play along.

"Oh please. You have been mumbling swears at that thing for the past half hour. I mine as well just go read on the couch"

"Aw don't be huffy, love! I'm on the last boss some smack talk is needed!"

A single flick of her finger had the forgotten passage in her book dog eared and saved for another night. Amelie knew a lost cause when she saw one, and sadly her thrilling conclusion would have to wait.

She would surely find it in herself one of these days to strangle Hana for ever giving Lena that awful little gaming device. 

But then again, it did offer her a surplus of bait to tease Lena with.

And Amelie Oxton was certainly not above poking fun at her wife.

"You must really require such a poor tactic given how many times you seem to have had to restart. Truly a sad show"

As though hitting the golden buzzer, Amelie's lip tilted upwards as she watched a multitude of layers of shock cross Lena's face.

Not even a second later, her wife saved and quit out of her game. Now she had sat up and turned to fully face Amelie.

Finally

"What are you trying to say, love?"

"I believe Hana would call you a, what's the word...noob?"

A light pinch to her stomach made amber eyes twitch as Amelie peered down at Lena's scandalized expression.

"Oi! Take that back!"

"And why would I do that?"

With a single motion, Lena found herself straddling Amelie's hips. 

Her eyes seemed almost alight with mischief, though much different from the typical sense that usually accompanied the position they were in.

"Cause I'll make ya!"

Amelie could barely feel her wife's hands as Lena began to press her fingers against her side's. Aiming specifically for the lower half of her waist, the brunette's smile remained almost expectant.

The action itself was harmless, but Amelie couldn't help narrowing her eyes in confusion.

After several months of sharing a bed and being playfully handsy in general, she couldn't ever recall seeing Lena focus on just her stomach as a means of anything sexual.

So one idea flew right out the window.

However in terms of this particular "assault" she felt nothing even relatively close to pleasure and actually wondered if-

"Are you trying to tickle me?"

Slowly, Lena's hands came to a still at her sides. She looked almost like a puppy with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Well, trying would mean I was getting a reaction. Aren't you ticklish, love?"

Amelie tried to suppress her snicker. Truthfully.

But when she saw the pout forming at Lena's lips over her failed attack she couldn't help herself.

"Im sorry, mon amour. I never have been. Never will be."

"Aww bullocks! That's no fun"

A single hand moved down to run itself along the outside of Lena's thigh. Black nails lightly scrapped gently against the smaller girl's hips. 

"Perhaps I could make it up to you then?"

Lena's face immediately lit back up. Her own hands suddenly abandoning their place against her wife's stomach in favor of leaning down enough to brush her lips across the shell of her ear.

"Got something else you'd rather do? Or someone for that matt-yaAaHHah-"

One second she was on top of Amelie, the next she was five feet back, standing at the other side of the bed with a look of horror on her face. 

A look of pure betrayal.

This time Amelie did laugh, rich and honestly.

Amber eyes were nearly gold with delight as the taller woman sat up slowly. Like a cat arching it's back in preparation of a hunt.

"What? Can't handle your own medicine, Chérie?"

"Love, now listen. Let's be adults here-"

Another instinctive leap was the only thing that saved Lena before her wife pounced. Amelie missed by probably only a second. 

Lena, who now was on the other side of the room, nodded grimly once before dashing out towards the kitchen.

Amelie quick at her heels.

The apartment itself wasn't particularly large no more so than it was small.

Being only 1 bedroom, one bathroom, and kitchen/living space. It still seemed to give enough room for Lena to try her damnedest to achieve a new record in parkour, sprinting, and screaming.

Strangers walking by may even think a real assassin was trying to kill her at this rate.

"AMELIE STOP!"

Laughter was the only thing that greeted her. Under normal circumstances, Lena would celebrate hearing her favorite sound in the world, had it not been over the one thing she absolutely loathed most.

After nearly five solid minutes of nothing but screaming from both parties, Lena felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Seconds later her back met the apartment floor.

Amelie pinned her hips down easily before using one hand to restrain both of Lena's above her head.

Besides being an almost ungodly turn on, Lena briefly felt her life flash before her eyes.

"My my, what do we have here?"

"Ame, honey, sweetie, please let's consider- AHAH-"

Just one hand barely pressing into the small opening of where Lena's shirt had ridden up was all it took for the brunette to jerk upwards with wide eyes. 

An amused raised brow met her wide stare.

"How is it you have never reacted so when we are in bed? I recall quite a few instances of us being in this exact same position."

A loud whine and sudden shriek at the feeling of fingers pressing harshly into her stomach had Lena arching. 

Unfortunately, again, not in the way she would prefer.

"You never t-TR HAHAHA tried to tickle- I HA-"

"Im sorry, dear. Could you say that one more time?"

"You- AH l-AME PLEA- AHAHAHAHAHA"

Amelie was having far too much fun. The red flush that was covering Lena's face and neck had begun to work its way down past the collar of her shirt. Her wife's eyes had long since tried to meet anywhere else besides her gaze, and the rapid fall of her chest in between each breathless laugh was absolutely entrancing to watch. 

Amelie only relented for a moment when Lena's voice began to sound horse.

"Y-you're trying t-to kill me...my god."

The tremble in Lena's voice made it unbearably hard for Amelie to keep a single one of her thoughts out of the gutter.

"You look so beautiful, mon amour."

"That control kink's back again I see-AHAHHAHA- OI COME ON!"

Resisting the urge to snort at how outraged her wife sounded, Amelie finally relented.

They remained that way for however long it took Lena's heavy pants to return back to some semblance of normality.

"You suck"

"Is that a request or statement? Because I seem to recall doing a lot more last nigh-"

Before the blush along Lena's face could become any redder the sudden sound of their front door banged against caused both women to groan. 

Amelie stood first, and made sure to have her face set into a firm glare the second she opened the door.

Much to her surprise Fareeha, their next door neighbor, greeted her. Out of her usual uniform she wore nothing besides a pair of sleep shorts and a baggy shirt that fell far past her waist. 

"Not that listening to you two screaming at 1am isn't fun and all, but can you please go to bed"

Fareeha was far from an enemy, but also not quite nearly as close in friendship to her as she was Lena. 

They could be considered frenemies at the very best.

So instead of snapping, Amelie smiled the same smile she always wore when she was about to do something that would make her wife run damage control the next day.

"I seem to remember making a similar request three nights ago when Ang got off late from the hospital. However, at least I have the decency to answer the door fully clothed"

With a short 'adieu', Amelie closed the door on Fareeha's red face and slack jaw. 

From the kitchen she could hear Lena slap a hand to her forehead and groan. Probably already readying an apology text. The task of appeasing their friend's shock and soon to be flustered anger could wait.

For now she something she'd rather do. Or someone for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in so long, so I hope yall like domestic stuff ^3^


End file.
